


These Nights

by greenleafin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Everyone loves Prompto, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Polyamory, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleafin/pseuds/greenleafin
Summary: The boys are a little strapped for cash and have to undertake a few hunts to make up for it





	

 

Staying at a campsite that night was a necessity. Despite how much both Prompto and Noctis groaned about it, there was simply no other option. They'd started a hunt around midday and now it had slipped far past nightfall. There was talk about renting a trailer for the night, or making it to a motel, but Ignis refused when the threat of daemons on the road was a possibility.

With the way Prompto was slumped on his chocobo though, they wouldn't have made it to a nicer resting place without him passing out. There was a campsite Gladio had taken note of about twenty minutes of riding away. While the oldest member rode in front, scouting for any enemies, the two youngest rode in the middle. Noctis was as close as he could get to the other, whistling occasionally when he noticed Prompto's eyes shut. The last thing they needed was for the sharpshooter to fall off and hurt himself. Other than that though, they were all silent.

When Gladio called out, "here!" upon approaching the campsite, Prompto realized he had never been more excited to sleep on the ground.

Noctis helped the behemoth of a man pitch the tent, and Prompto settled the chocobos down for the night. Ignis set to making his own version of Cup Noodles, which—while still incredible—somehow lacked the disgusting greasy goodness of the originals. Not that anyone would dare tell him that.

Chocobos, fed, Prompto noted with a bob of his head. Fergie, as he affectionately named his bird, nestled down with him as he took his dinner serving from Ignis.

Normally, the four of them would be playing a game together, or he and Noctis would be fooling around. Or a myriad of other activities the four usually did together to pass the time until sleep. Tonight though everyone was so beat that there was no conversation around the campsite. The normal sounds of the forest were the only ones that made themselves apparent in the night. Unsurprisingly, Prompto was the first to finish his meal and throw his trash in the bag that they took with them for it. He kicked off his shoes and ducked into the tent. Ignis wasn't long behind him, as he was usually the first one to turn in. Ignis stooped to ruffle Prompto's hair, receiving an amused snort in reply.

It wasn't unusual for the two of them to snuggle up at night, however that was mostly reserved for when Noctis and Gladio went out for a run or some training. Prompto rolled around a bit too much for Ignis's tastes, and Prompto constantly complained about Iggy's freezing cold hands. The two of them talked for a little while about what they'd have to do tomorrow. Or rather, Ignis talked about it, Prompto shut his eyes and hummed occasionally as they waited for their other two party members to enter the tent. Ignis knew that the younger man wasn't really listening—it was a habit of his after all—but the list was for his own benefit. He topped it all off with, "And if you and Noctis would like, I believe it is in the budget for a hotel room."

"That sounds nice," Prompto mumbled, the first real sentence he had spoken in a long time. Ignis smiled and told him good night, which Prompto returned with a hybrid of the words "night, Iggy" and a yawn. Ignis rolled over to face the other wall of the tent and said no more.

Right as Prompto was about to fall asleep, Gladiolus opened up the canvas door and clambered in. Prompto blinked his eyes open as he stepped over the small blonde, adjusting himself until he lay on his back, and slipped his arm under Prompto's head. Prompto let out a little sigh and shut his heavy eyes once again. He was grateful that he no longer only had the cold stone with a thin layer of fabric as his pillow. He wiggled backwards until he could feel Gladio's side pressed against his back, and he felt a large hand settle on his hip. He wanted to turn fully to face Gladio, but he was simply too exhausted to manage even that.

Noctis entered the tent immediately after, and without even needing to look, he knew that Noctis would take his hand when he outstretched it. Before the black-haired man even lay down, he felt their fingers intertwine, grinning as he heard the signs that Noctis was struggling to settle down for the night while refusing to let go of his friend's hand. It would have been a heartwarming sight if the four of them were not practically dying out of sheer weariness.

Finally Noctis managed to sort out how he wanted to sleep, facing Prompto and his back against Ignis's. "Night, Prompto," he whispered. There was no reply as finally Prompto drifted off.

Some hours later Prompto cracked one eye open. It took him a moment to realize he was awake, and another moment to curse himself out for _being_ awake.

He exhaled loudly and rubbed his eyes with one hand, the other still tight in Noctis's grip. As his eyes focused on the form in front of him, he realized that the prince was also no longer sleeping. He was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling and blinking far less often than he probably should.

"Hey, Noct." Prompto spoke quietly as to not awake the two older men. Slowly Noctis's head turned to face him. "Can't sleep?"

His voice was equally groggy as the other man's. "Nah. You can't either?"

Prompto shrugged one shoulder, the other trapped between the ground and the rest of himself. "Guess not. You feeling okay?" Noctis didn't say anything for a few seconds, taking that time instead to blink a few more times at the canvas roof. Prompto was about ready to tell him to drop it, that he didn't have to talk about it if he didn't want to when Noctis decided to reply.

"It's about my dad."

"Oh," Prompto breathed out softly. He scooted a little closer to Noctis, turning on his back so that he could open his arms in invitation. Noctis took it, and rested his head on Prompto's chest. Once again they found one of each of their hands entangled with the other's, and Prompto used his other recently freed (and slightly numb) hand to rub through Noctis's hair. "I don't really know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

"I'm sorry."

Their murmurs were practically inaudible, and yet still managed to carry the weight of their emotions. "You know I'm always here for you, right?" Noctis nodded into Prompto's shirt, and buried his face in it. They stayed like that for a long while, Prompto carding his fingers through his prince's locks, Noctis turning his head on occasion to let some fresh air into his lungs. Neither of them said anything during that time. Eventually Noctis struggled his way into a sitting position, placing one arm on each side of Prompto, leaving his face only a few inches away from Prompto's.

A smile worked its way on the younger man's features. Noctis gazed at him for a beat or two, a small smirk coming to his lips as well.

"Hey," Noctis muttered.

"Hey."

Noctis leaned his head in and Prompto was all too ready to be kissed. He slid his hands back into Noctis's hair, keeping him firmly in place. They didn't separate until they were both breathless, gasping when they came up for air. Prompto giggled, which set his best friend off. Prompto put his palm over Noct's mouth, but the grin on his face while doing so made the heir laugh harder. They heard Gladio shift in his sleep, grumbling something unintelligible. The pair went silent for a minute, and Prompto moved his head to peck at Noctis's lips. Just like that they were making out again, Noctis lowering himself so that he rested against Prompto's top half, his legs between the blonde's. Prompto's hips moved against Noct's just once before settling back down, and Noctis bit at Prompto's lower lip, grinding down against him slowly. Prompto let out a hitched moan when Ignis requested that they quiet themselves. He immediately blushed, and Noctis snorted.

They spent another short while kissing each other, very occasionally rubbing themselves together.

After a few more minutes Prompto yelped, arching his back as high as he could with Noctis still on top of him. Concerned, Noctis tried to ask him what was wrong when Prompto turned to him with the most offended look on his face.

"Dude. I think a bug just bit me in the ass. Camping _sucks."_

Noctis tried not to let his laugh wake up Ignis and Gladio, he really tried. At first Prompto looked like he wanted to be mad that his friend would laugh at his pain, but he eventually broke out into a quiet giggle, stifling it with his hands clamped over his mouth. They went on like this for a little while before Gladio made his consciousness known.

"That's enough, you two." His voice was more gravelly than usual, effectively terrifying them into silence. With one swift move he plucked Prompto out from under Noctis—who was at that point half sprawled off in tears—and pulled the youngest man to his chest, rolling over so that the two of them faced the opposite wall of the tent. Noctis frowned until he felt Ignis wrap his right arm around him, kissing the back of his neck once to calm him. "We'll have a long day tomorrow, time to sleep, Noctis." Well, with how warm the other man was, how could he refuse?

Prompto wiggled until he was facing Gladio, who had closed his eyes once more. "Gladdy?" He tried.

"Shh," was the response that he got. He set his brow and bit his bottom lip. Gladio swiftly placed a kiss on Prompto's lips, then another on his nose and forehead. Prompto beamed, pressing himself as close as possible to Gladio's chest.

In just a short while all four of them were asleep once more.

Later when they officially woke, this time at a much more suitable hour, they made short work of packing and gathering all their items. Neither Gladio nor Ignis missed when the younger two members of their group took a little break to smooch, but neither of them said anything about it either.

In less than an hour they were all packed up, Ignis's morning Ebony drank, and ready to head out on their chocobos.

"Right. Back to Takka to inform him of our completed hunt, then we ask to take on yet another one." Not only was there a surprising spike in daemon activity in the Hammerhead area, but they were strapped for cash. Having to shell out a few thousand gil for hotel rooms, food, and activities each day was taking its toll on their budget. Noctis was having a particularly rough time of it lately, and not even Gladio had it in him to snap at him to get out of it. The news reports kept flooding in about his father's recent passing. One night when they had the radio on, before any of them could even fumble to turn the device off, Noctis had stood up from the table and fled to the back of the camper they were staying in. Prompto had rushed in after him, only to return a few minutes later with tears of his own in his eyes. The three of them spent a long while outside, not speaking, before turning in. Prompto slept curled up to Gladio, and Ignis slept alone that night.

The next day Ignis proposed a trip to Galdin Quay for a nice rest in the hotel, lots of fishing, and a five-star meal that he didn't have to prepare. The excitement in Prompto's eyes was hard to say no to, but the way Noctis's face lit up at the prospect made it impossible. So they departed for the day, coming back with only a couple thousand gil left to their names. The two older members didn't mention the blow-out, but Gladio did suggest a few hunts to make up for it.

Several hunts.

Within another hour they were at Hammerhead Diner, Noctis hopping off his chocobo and impatiently waiting for the rest of them to do the same. Gladio and Prompto did the same immediately, Ignis taking more care to properly dismount. Prompto patted Fergie's head and chirped, "Thanks for the ride." He skipped after the prince, and the four of them entered the diner together. Takka lifted his gaze from the counter, taking a frazzled step backwards.

Noctis rolled his eyes with a hint of a smirk. No matter how many times customers walked in that door, unless Takka was looking right at them he'd be just as startled as he would if a sabretusk strolled in.

"You boys done huntin' already?"

"Yes, sir!" Prompto replied as he hopped up on a stool. Gladio stood next to him, resting one arm on the counter and facing his body towards the blonde. Noctis took the stool on Prompto's other side, and Ignis slid into a seat next to him. Gladiolus ordered hot sandwiches for all of them, and Ignis collected the reward, asking to take a look at the hunts available to them. He pointed out two to Noctis, and they decided on a higher risk hunt in the Crestholm Channels, despite the owner of the diner shaking his head and warning them to be careful.

They ate and talked, Prompto mostly blabbering on about a boss that he was worried about fighting in his game to Gladio, who to his credit managed to keep track of what Prompto was saying. Despite all his griping towards Prompto, he truly had a soft spot for him. When Noctis looked over at the two of them, Gladio had a tiny smile on his face, all his attention focused on the boy in front of him. It was sweet. Not that Noctis would dare tell him that for fear of getting his ass kicked.

When he shoved the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth and turned from the counter, the rest of them did the same. They headed out with a chorus of "thanks, Takka!"'s, and climbed on their birds once more.

 

\----------------

 

From the very beginning Prompto _hated_ this quest of theirs. Finding the entrance point was a nightmare in itself, and once he looked down the blackened space, he let out a loud sob.

"Man! Love being in dark, cramped spaces." He set his feet down on the first rung and began descending after his friend. "Really great how it just sets off my claustrophobia." His head dipped below the entryway to the underground cavern. "No need for a reason—let's never stop doing this!" He tried _not_ concentrating on how he could almost feel his back press against the wall behind him, and how close his arms were to his chest—unable to extend out to their full length in front of him even if he tried.

"Shut up before you fall and bite your tongue off," Gladio growled.

"Oh yeah, wouldn't that be the icing on the cake," Prompto mumbled in a mock form of wistfulness, at last reaching the bottom of the rusty ladder. He dusted his hands off on his pants as he made his way towards Noctis, not exactly keen on being left alone for any period of time in the sewers.

_Sewers._

He resisted the urge to say something nastier, not wanting to get an even harsher verbal berating than he had just moments before. He kept his complaint slight and ignorable as all four of them gathered at the bottom, Ignis patting him lightly on the back in comfort. Noctis took the lead as they trudged on. Gladio was close behind him, Prompto grabbing at his arm every time they heard an unusual noise. After the third time Gladio cut him a look, and Prompto chuckled nervously. Ignis was right behind him, casting wary glances behind them every so often. It wasn't long before they found the first enemies in the place, part one of their extermination bounty.

They died easily enough, though immediately after Prompto slipped in the water, letting out a shriek. There was a whirlpool sure, but with the water being only a foot and a half deep it wasn't much of a threat. Still though he yelled, "it's pulling me under!" Arguably he would have been fine once he managed to grab the ledge and pull himself out. But the smash of his knees against the concrete _really_ hurt.

"D-don't lose your footing!"  Gladio grabbed him with one arm around his waist and pulled. The look on Ignis's face as Gladio held the soaking wet blonde close told him that his reaction was absolutely not necessary. Still, the way Prompto slumped against him and whispered, "Thanks, big guy," made him blissfully apathetic to if Ignis thought he panicked. Noctis was off finding treasure in the sewers so at least he wouldn't judge.

They continued on in the sewers, eliminating daemons every once in a while. Though the long hours that began to pass took its toll on the two youngest members of the group. Prompto became a little less steady on his feet, unable to dodge as well as he normally could. Gladio shielded him as best he could, but he had to yell at him to wake _up_ more times than he would like. After a particularly rough onslaught of monsters, Prompto was knocked flat on his back, one of the horrible large creatures swiping at his face. All three of them spurred into action, Noctis running to his side to get the Bussemand from him, Gladio and Ignis running interference for anything else that tried getting at them. Noctis stabbed it in the back, shoving it off of Prompto immediately after. With Gladio's shout of "All clear!" Noctis stood and held out his hand for Prompto to take. He did so, and as soon as he was up Gladio was in his face.

"When I yell at you I'm not doing it for fun."

"Yeah, well, could've fooled me." Prompto flashed a quick smile, hoping that the older man would take it as a joke, but Gladio kept glaring at him.

Instead of shouting at him again, he reached out a hand and cupped Prompto's cheek. Prompto turned his gaze from the floor to meet Gladio's eyes, and instead of anger he just saw pure concern. The annoyance was definitely there still as Gladio cuffed the back of his head and turned away, but at least he showed the he cared.

The rest of their time in the sewers was as disgustingly unpleasant as Prompto had originally assumed it would be. They were attacked again and again, each wave of new enemies harder to defeat than the last. Despite Gladio's constant warnings to keep himself safe, and his threats declaring that he would kill Prompto with his bare hands if he didn't stay the hell out of danger, the blonde still managed to become a prime target. None of them were ignorant of the way Prompto began favoring his right leg. If he wasn't whining about it yet, then he was alright enough to keep going. Still, Ignis kept an eye out for him to see if walking became too much of a burden, and Noctis hung close by him as they progressed. Gladio led their party, absolutely fuming. The other three men couldn't tell if he was angrier at Prompto for getting hurt, or himself for not being able to stop it.

Though, they weren't going to complain when Gladio began taking out almost entire groups of Bussemands all by his lonesome.

The real problem began when they finally reached the innermost sanctum of the Crestholm Channels.

All four of them were tired, there was no denying that. Yet the beast that lay before them was enough to fill the crew with a cold sense of dread. It had sprung out of the water, cutting off their path to the escape route. Weapons materialized in their hands when it roared, just once. Just enough for Prompto whimper quietly, and Gladio to step in front of him. Noctis had already begun to attack it, eliciting gargles of pain and rage from the monster. Ignis pinpointed spots that he believed were weak with his daggers. Before Prompto could even take aim, Gladio looked him directly in the eyes and commanded, "Stay. Back."

 _Of course_ , Prompto wanted to tell him. He _knew_ that his place in a battle was behind everyone else, delivering powerful shot after shot to daemons. It wasn't his fault that every little bastard they had encountered today just thought that he was so gosh-darn _irresistible._ His thought process consumed him. Enough so that he didn't notice the tail sneak around his ankle and _pull._

"Oh no," was the only thing he could sputter out before his feet left the ground from under him. He let out a strangled cry when his back hit the ground, and dully he noticed that his head hit the concrete about as hard as the rest of him did. He could no longer call out for help, or realize much of what was going on around him anymore.

"Prompto!" The voice sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't place it exactly. He gurgled, trying to bring words to his mouth that would not come. "Shit, I think he bit his tongue." The idea seemed funny to him, but for the life of him he couldn't remember why. He was tipped to his side and his mouth forced open. "Spit." He did as the voice commanded him to, letting the blood leave his mouth.

Gingerly, he was eased up, one large hand cradling the back of his head.

"Open your eyes, look at me." Another voice this time, though he was getting better at figuring out who was who based on the tone. Ignis's voice was the soft, calming one he wanted to listen to.

Gladio's was the one he was afraid to pay attention to.

His eyes fluttered open, and he groaned loudly, wishing he could just lay back down again. "Prompto, look at me, please." Again, Ignis requested that. Prompto let his gaze shift over to the be-speckled man, squinting when he realized there was a flashlight shining directly into his eyes. After concluding that his pupils dilated correctly, they spent another few minutes testing to see if Prompto had a concussion or not. Noctis knelt by his friend's side, not speaking unless Ignis asked for his assistance. More than once Prompto was reprimanded for sneaking peeks off to the side at Gladio, who was standing with his arms crossed and resolutely not looking at Prompto.

Ignis stood, dusting off his knees. "Well, it seems that you will be fine. Though in the future do take care not to hit your head quite as hard as you've previously managed." Noctis helped him stand after that, and Gladio relaxed his posture.

"We ready to leave, then?"

"Yes," came Ignis's reply.

It didn't take them long to reach the surface again. Certainly their time could have been decreased if they were not all looking out for Prompto, but no longer having to fight anything did cut their travel time down considerably. Noctis helped Prompto up the ladder that led them outside, where they whistled for their chocobos.

"I'm feeling a motel tonight. What about you guys?" Noctis lightly bumped Prompto's shoulder, and he grinned in return.

"Ohhh yeah."

The two older members of the group shared a look, no doubt analyzing their current budget. Ignis eventually nodded, deeming the cost acceptable. "We'll rest tonight, then collect our bounty in the morning." Plans agreed upon, the four traveled to the nearest motel. Ignis checked them in as the other three waited outside, Prompto and Noctis whispering to each other. Gladio stood by himself, still refusing to look in Prompto's direction.

"The good news," Ignis called as he approached them. "Is that we get two rooms for tonight." He handed one key to Gladio, and already Prompto was thinking of a way to ask Noct if he could room with Iggy for the night. "The bad news is that there will only be one bed in each room." Noctis tried to keep down a pleased look, and Prompto _really_ wanted to find a way to ask if there was a possible way he could not spend the night with Gladio.

Luck decided to abandon him that night when Gladio rumbled, "I'll take the runt." He cast a horrified expression to his childhood friend, but still followed the large man to room 104, closing the door behind him.

Unlike what he had worried, there was no immediate explosion from Gladio about today. Instead, he was just told that he could shower first.

Gladio leaned back on the bed, picked up the TV remote, and began flipping through channels. Prompto stood by the door, dumbfounded. He felt like he must have stood there for nearly ten minutes, yet still Gladio would not speak to him besides the initial invitation to get cleaned up. He shook his head, then crossed the room to get to the shower. He left the door open, just in case Gladio would join him as he sometimes did.

Prompto peeled off his vest, wincing as he did so. His belt came off next, then his boots and socks. Those were the easy articles though. He hissed in agony when he pulled his shirt over his head, choking back a moan when he bent down to push his pants off. Normally Gladiolus would either come to help him, or tell him to stop being such a wuss.

Nothing though. Only the sounds of fake TV laughter and muffled sitcom voices kept his naked body company as he turned on the water. Quickly, the mirror steamed up while the heat of the shower filled the room. Prompto took a quick breath to steel himself, then hopped underneath the faucet.

The burning sensation was immediate.

Every single scrape and cut he had gotten that day began to hurt. He cried out once, quietly, before biting down on his lip. The little complementary motel soap did nothing to soothe his aches. He washed himself off, turned his attention to his hair, then washed his body once more after that just to make sure he had gotten all the grime from their excursion off of him. He feared that toweling off would simply reopen all his wounds, so he patted his aching body gently with the rough fabric before wrapping it around his waist. He picked up his clothes and carried them to the spare chair in the room before dropping them off. He didn't dare say anything to Gladio, barely even casting a glance towards the other man as he stood and made his way to the bathroom. Prompto tried to keep his mind occupied with the show, but somehow the televised family's zany antics did nearly nothing to quell his thoughts.

He tried changing channels, finally settling on a horror movie. He winced when a man's head got split in two, and Gladio opened the door to the dingy bathroom. Steam rolled out briefly , trailing after the large man. Neither of them said anything when Gladio crossed the room in three long strides. Prompto drew his knees to his chest and pretended like the floor pattern was the most interesting thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Gladio paced in front of him a few times before stopping suddenly, letting out a long exhale as he did so. Prompto flicked his eyes up quickly before returning them to stare at the carpet once again.

"Prompto."

Maybe if he pretended like he didn't hear, he could avoid getting reamed.

"Prompto." This time Gladio's tone was rougher, more commanding. The younger man nodded slowly, not trusting his voice to not croak out a reply. Gladio got on his knees in front of him, placing a hand on one of Prompto's knees. Finally Prompto's gaze met Gladio's. "Look, I...Uh..." Apologies were never really Gladio's thing. In fact, getting him to admit he had done anything wrong was a more recent development. Recent as in Prompto began not allowing Gladio to touch him until he made things right.

In this circumstance though, Prompto could see that he was the one who had fucked up. A little. Gladio reached next to him to snag the remote, flinging his arm in the direction of the TV to turn it off. He tossed the remote with a clamber onto the dresser. He took another moment to sigh before continuing. "You know I don't yell at you—or Noctis—because I'm mad. Or whatever. Right?" His words were abrupt and awkward, but Prompto nodded anyway. "I just..." He paused. "I want to keep you guys safe. More than anything I want that. And today shit just kept coming at you."

The bed dipped as Gladio used it to help himself stand. Prompto unfurled his legs, letting his head tilt back to follow Gladio's movements.

"Sometimes it just seems like you try and get yourself into trouble." Prompto laughed at that. He wanted to explain that he never _tried_ to get into situations like that, it just happened. Still, he said nothing because the other man wasn't done. "You're..." A long pause followed that one word. Long enough that Prompto shifted on the bed to get Gladio's attention again. "You're important to me. So damn important to me."

"Oh..." Prompto said softly, turning away again.

Gladio didn't say anything after that, only stared down at blonde. They were both still after that until Gladio stood directly in front of Prompto, leaning down to press their lips together. He used his body weight to press Prompto down, following him as he scooted up the bed to rest his head against the pillows. The entire time they did not part, choosing to force air through their noses when they needed to breathe. Gladio used one hand to support himself, threading his fingers of his other hand in lightly colored hair. He broke away for a minute, panting as he gazed at the man beneath him. Prompto shuddered out a gasp, eyes closed even as he waited for his lover to resume the kiss. He let out a quiet whine when he felt Gladio's hand leave his hair to cup his left pec. His back arched when Gladio ran his thumb over his nipple, and he threw his arm over his mouth to stifle the moan that threatened to come from his throat. The contact broke and Prompto allowed himself the chance to properly suck in a breath.

He became acutely aware of the fact that only a towel covered his body as Gladio sat back and untucked the corner of it from the other half. It still covered him, and Gladio made no move to touch him. Prompto opened his eyes to see what the issue was, and only then did Gladio throw open the fabric, the cold air of the motel room causing goosebumps to rise on Prompto's pale thighs. Gladio placed his warm palms on Prompto's skin and dragged them downwards, his thumbs and forefingers touching the inside of Prompto's legs. He whimpered as Gladio massaged his hands up and down, careful avoiding Prompto's cock each time.

Each second that passed caused Prompto to become more and more desperate. His legs trembled, and his hands fisted in the pillow behind his head. He barely recognized his own voice when he choked out, "please," refusing to believe that he could possibly sound that needy.

Instead of giving him what he wanted though, Gladio simply smirked at him. "Please what?"

Prompto could kill him. He didn't reply right away, simply pushed his hips up in hopes that Gladio's hands would slip and grasp him where he needed it. No such fortune though, as Gladio gripped him harder and pushed his hips back down into the mattress.

"Baby." All of Prompto's attention was diverted to Gladio's words. The quick of his lips was still there. "You gotta tell me what you want, I can't read minds."

"Bastard." A finger slipped closer to his crotch, and he exhaled sharply. He closed his eyes again, whispering out his request. "Please, Gladio, touch me."

He could practically hear the _I already am_ coming just because Gladio is that much of an asshole, but when Gladio wrapped his hand around his dick, he was surprised. Pleasantly that is. He turned his face into the inside of his elbow and moaned into it, already beginning to lose himself when Gladio stroked him once. "You like this, baby?"

Gods, Prompto loved it when Gladio called him that. But he loved even more when he was jerking him off. "Y-yeah," he croaked, canting his hips upwards to meet the slow pace of Gladio's hand. He worked Prompto at such a leisurely pace that it drove the younger man wild. He wiggled about the bed, pleaded gently with Gladiolus to hurry up. He refused to listen though, choosing instead to stop for a moment to situate himself above Prompto once again. He put one forearm near Prompto's head, grasping the locks again as he leaned down, kissing the outside of Prompto's lips. He let their lips connect briefly before pulling away and tucking his head in Prompto's collar, licking a long stripe from his collarbone to the base of his throat. "Oh, fuck."

Gladio began sucking marks onto Prompto's skin, relishing in the muffled moans and gasps he elicited. He removed the hand he was using to stroke the other man's length, and braced his girth against the motel bed. Prompto was either already exasperated with the lack of contact, or he got with the program at a surprisingly fast rate, because he ground his hips against Gladio's.

What had begun as a slow and calculated hand job turned into frenzied humping on both their parts.

"Remind me to get more lube," Gladio growled in Prompto's ear. He only responded with a soft groan, tucking his head into Gladio's neck and wrapping his arms around Gladio's shoulders.

They were both nearing completion...Something about the threat of a near-death experience made it easier to find pleasure. Though when Gladio maneuvered himself so that he was pushing Prompto's hips deep into the mattress and pressing down on him heavily, that was the tipping point for the blonde.

"Oh. Oh shit, Gladio, _Gladio_ ," try as hard as he might, there was no way he could suppress his voice. Were his hands not clasped so tightly behind Gladio's back, he might have brought a fist to his mouth so he could scream into it. The way Gladio had taken to attacking his throat once again left no option to bite down on the other's shoulder. "Oh man, oh, _oh."_ Gladio rubbed harder against him, and Prompto squeaked as he did so.

"You gonna come, sweetheart?"

Prompto could do nothing but nod and moan into the air.

"Yeah, that's it. That's it." His thrusts became erratic, frantic. Prompto could hardly take it anymore as he released with a gargled shout. Gladio took ahold of his own cock and pumped a few times before coming on Prompto's stomach. His grunt was more controlled, more aware of the fact that motel walls were thin and that they had neighbors. Once Prompto remembered that fact he blushed, turning his fact into the pillows. Gladio clambered off him to retrieve a washcloth, returning only a few moments later to scrape the mess they had made off of the younger man. Prompto let out a soft little noise as Gladio moved the cold, damp cloth a little too close to his crotch, and Gladio kissed his cheek in apology.

Once he was done, he flopped down next to his lover, shoving an arm under Prompto's head, and using the other to wrap around his thin waist. They laid in silence for a long while, simply catching their breaths and enjoying the calm.

With a little hum, Gladio thumbed over a cut on Prompto's stomach, uncaring of the whine that left the him. "This'll probably scar." Prompto pouted until Gladio placed a kiss to his lips and nuzzled his freckled nose with his own. "It won't be that bad. Scars are sexy." Undoubtedly he was referring to his own marked chest, but Prompto rolled over so he could take Gladio's face in his hands.

He traced over the wounds on Gladio's forehead and over his eye and smiled at him. "I dunno. You don't exactly convince me."

Gladio called him an ass and kissed him hard enough to rid him of all the air in his lungs before they finally turned in for the night.

 

\----------------

 

"Hey, Iggy." Prompto saddled up next to him, bumping their hips together.

Ignis smirked, adjusting his glasses on his nose with the back of his wrist. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The trip back to Hammerhead had taken longer than any of them expected. Apparently an influx of sabretusks had been disturbing the area all the way back to the car repair shop, and low and behold, the four of them had taken care of the issue. Once they showed up in the diner again, they were weary and exhausted. Takka had thrown in a couple thousand extra gil for their efforts with the claim that the sabretusks were just about to be declared an official bounty anyway. Ignis had suggested that instead of spending their hard-earned money right away, they camp for the night. _Plus,_ he added, _I came up with a new recipe I wanted to try._ Noctis had snickered, but agreed all the same. Gladio was far too amped to sleep on the ground for Prompto's taste.

"Umm," Prompto kicked a pebble with his boot as. "Noct and Gladio are training, so I figured I'd help you out." The offer was made in earnest. Otherwise he would've felt bad for playing games on his phone while everyone else was being...Productive.

"Oh, I see. The only way I can get your help with dinner is if you are otherwise unoccupied. Or bored."

Prompto winced, already regretting how he had approached the subject. "W-what? No! I—"

"Relax." Ignis turned his head to him to offer a grin. "I was merely teasing. Your help would be wonderful." Prompto let out a sigh as the older man pointed to a group of vegetables on the chopping block. "Dice those for me, would you? When you're done simply throw them in the pot."

"Yeah, okay." He walked over to do just that, turning the blade in his hand a few times before chopping. It took him a little while. Long enough that Ignis turned to look at him a few times, and Prompto became nervous despite the fact that Ignis never once scolded him. He jumped when he felt a cool hand wrap over his own, thanking the gods that he hadn't managed to slice any fingers off when he realized it was just Ignis standing behind him.

He used his other hand to bring the vegetables in a little pile, still keeping his other over Prompto's. "The trick is to never fully lift your blade off the board." Slowly he brought the knife up and down over the food, speeding up once Prompto became more comfortable with it. Soon enough, every single piece was a little square no larger than the tip of a person's pinky. Ignis released him, and Prompto turned to face him. Ignis smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Good job, Prompto. You can pour those in and dinner will be ready in just a few minutes. Thank you." He turned away to get the bowls and spoons ready for their stew, and Prompto felt his face heat up.

The compliment was nice, even if Ignis had ended up doing most of the work for him. He did feel a little guilty for it, but the chill that ghosted from his fingers all the way up his elbow reminded him of how nice it felt for Iggy to hold him. He shook his head and stirred the liquid inside the pot when it was asked of him.

Within moments, Gladio jogged up to their campsite, Noctis trailing tiredly behind him. Prompto clapped him lightly on the back, and Noct cut him a look. Each man grabbed utensil and spooned however much they wanted into their bowls. They ate in silence, only the sound of the crackling fire and braying chocobos to accompany them. Gladio finished first as usual, tossing his dishes with the rest of the dirtied equipment. He settled back down, striking up a quiet conversation with Ignis.

Noctis finished next, doing the same as Gladio had with his bowl and spoon. He plopped down next to Prompto once again, whipping out his phone and starting up a single-player game. The sounds of whimsical music soon became audible, and Prompto knew his friend wasn't in the mood to talk.

So instead he glanced over at the speckled man as he finished up his meal.

His attention was completely diverted to the bodyguard of the group, and Prompto resisted the urge to sigh. Ignis really was handsome. They didn't spend much alone time together. Well, in reality no one really got much alone time with any single member of their party. Still, Prompto truly did feel bad that he didn't often make sure to hang out with Ignis.

Almost as if he could read the younger man's mind, Ignis turned to look at him. Prompto immediately snapped his face away, furrowing his brows while studying his hands. He heard Ignis chuckle, and that only made the heat in his cheeks increase. He set his dinner items by his feet, and pulled out his own phone. He plugged in his headphones, placing only one bud into his ear. He brought up a rhythm game, and tried to engross himself in it. His thumbs tapped away on the screen, perhaps a little jerkier than he normally would be. It took him three failed songs before he bitterly closed the app and flicked out his headphone.

While he had been distracted, Noctis had already gone to bed. Gladio yawned loudly and announced he was doing the same. Prompto didn't miss the little tick in Ignis's eyebrow as he realized that no one had bothered to clean up that night. Ignis stood and gathered up the containers and silverware. Prompto bolted up and hurried over, holding out his hands. "I can help." Ignis wordlessly handed him some of his load, and together they set about washing the dishes with bottled water and the soap they had packed for this purpose.

Neither of them spoke until they were done with the work.

Ignis looked at his companion, and Prompto concentrated on getting out the last stubborn spot on a glass. Or rather, he pretended to concentrate on it while he tried to will away the blush that wanted to make itself evident on his face.

"Prompto?"

He set down the cup, and looked up.

"Thank you again."

"It's no big deal," he responded, waving his hand as though he were swatting the air. He barely noticed when Ignis gripped his chin and swiped away a little splash of stew that he hadn't realized was there. He definitely did notice when Ignis pressed his lips against Prompto's, holding them there like that while Prompto practically melted. He barely had time to kiss back before they separated. Once more Ignis rose to his feet. Though when he did so this time he held out his hand for Prompto to take. He grinned and took it, following Ignis back to the tent for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is my first final fantasy fic and hopefully there'll be some more to come!
> 
> if anyone's wondering, i don't plan on abandoning my other multi chapter fics, im just a very slow and unreliable writer aha. still, i hope to have new chapters of boiling point and moi podsolnechnik up as soon as i can! (especially MP bc its been almost a year oh goodness) 
> 
> i'm on [tumblr](http://whillowed.tumblr.com/) and i'm not super active, but feel free to send me asks or anything! i'm also on twitter a loooot more and i love new mutuals or just to talk! you can find that [here!!](https://twitter.com/maxalackin)


End file.
